Look What You've Done
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Por tempo de mais, Mika ficara acuada em uma situação tão desesperada como o seu casamento naufragado. Ao tomar a decisão de partir, permitiu-se a si mesma tentar esquecer de lembranças meramente dolorosas. Só que será forte o suficiente para partir?


_Olhe o que você fez..._

_**Take my photo off the wall**_

_Tire minha foto da parede_

_**If it just won't sing for**_

_Se ela simplesmente não cantar para você_

_**'Cause all that's left has gone away**_

_Pois tudo que restou foi embora_

_**And there's nothing there for you to prove**_

_E não há nada lá para você provar_

Suas mãos delicadas socavam as roupas na mala com pressa. Seu olhar buscava constantemente o relógio, temendo a hora em que ele pudesse chegar. No criado-mudo, ao lado da _sua _cama de casal, havia um copo de uísque, que Mika catava em mãos para dar um gole e relaxar, mesmo que por alguns segundos de sua vida miserável.

Observou uma foto colada na parede de seu quarto. Um sorriso falso, um abraço mentiroso, uma união sem princípios. Se todas aquelas lembranças não eram verdadeiras, porque existiam? Estavam ali para provar o quanto tola era? Ah, não precisavam se dar ao trabalho, isso ela já sabia. Fora uma idiota assim que aceitara se casar com aquele... aquele...

Que tipo de homem se compromete com uma mulher apenas para ficar perto do irmão dela? Um ser sem coração, presumia. Por alguns anos, pudera suportar aquela situação ridícula para não provocar um escândalo, mas já que nada mais chocava a imprensa, um divórcio não seria grande coisa.

E valeria muito mais se pudesse devolver sua liberdade.

**_Oh, look what you've done_**

_Oh, olhe o que você fez_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Você fez todos de tolos_

_**Oh well, it seems likes such fun**_

_Oh bem, isso parecia ser divertido_

_**Until you lose what you had won**_

_Até você perder o que você tinha ganhado_

Tohma Seguchi não era uma má pessoa. Pelo menos, não costumava ser. Casara-se com ele apaixonada, acreditando que um mundo de fama e amor abriria as portas para ela, porém, depois de alguns meses de matrimônio a paixão já não era tão recíproca, os olhos perdidos quase sempreno horizonte, os compromissos do trabalho muito mais importantes do que um jantar a dois. Enganara-se, afirmando para si mesma que tinha um marido ocupado, dono de uma gravadora e que não dispunha de tempo suficiente. Entretanto, havia muito mais nessa história.

Falta de desejo. Seu marido não a queria. E não porque ela fosse feia ou desagradável aos olhos masculinos, mas porque o coração de Tohma pertencia ao seu irmão. Não podia preencher aquele lugar.

Fechou a mala com força e sentou-se na cama, pegando a bebida e ingerindo-a com pressa, a queimação fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem. Tudo isso era tão injusto! O que fizera de errado para sua vida estar daquela maneira? Não podia qualificar-se como santa, mas respeitava a maioria das pessoas e jamais exigira de Tohma o que ele não houvesse prometido no dia do casamento.

Fora feita de tola, tinha de admitir. Ela e todos os outros cachorrinhos que seu marido vivia comandando naquela droga da gravadora. Acreditavam cegamente em sua superioridade, sem questionar uma única vez o que o fazia tão controlado e dedicado. Sua esposa, no entanto, conhecia a resposta como ninguém pois o próprio marido não fazia esforço para esconder.

Haviam sido mais de três anos naquela tortura. Não agüentava mais acordar sem um braço masculino junto a sua cintura, ou ir dormir sem o aconchego de um peito forte, protetor.

Precisava de companhia. E de alguém que a quisesse por ela mesma, não por algo que estivesse próximo dela.

"Você não sabe o que está perdendo, Tohma... nem imagina".

_**Give me back my point of view**_

_Devolva-me meu ponto de vista_

_**'Cause I just can't think for you**_

_Pois eu não posso pensar por você_

_**I can hardly hear you say**_

_Eu mal posso ouvir você dizer_

_**What should I do, well you choose**_

_'O que eu devo fazer?', bem você escolhe._

Fora muito útil aos propósitos de Tohma, todos esses anos. Ele precisava de alguém forte para comandar a gravadora ao seu lado e substituí-lo caso tivesse de se intrometer na vida de alguém, como passatempo. Mais precisamente na vida de Yuki. Seu marido acreditava que podia protegê-lo de todos os sentimentos, guardá-lo numa redoma e fazê-lo, eventualmente, precisar dele. Porém, como todo plano aparentemente perfeito, existem _falhas_. Seu irmão se apaixonara novamente. De maneira muito diferente do que imaginava, isso era verdade, só que se era feliz, o que importa o resto?

Não ficaria sob o mesmo teto que Tohma apenas para tomar decisões relacionadas aos negócios, utilizando seu ponto de vista para comandar o dele, tão preocupado com seu _'verdadeiro amor'_. Não podia pensar por ele, aceitando elogios do tipo: **Você é tão mais inteligente do que eu, Mika-san** ou **O que eu devo fazer, Mika-san?**

"Jogar-se de uma ponte é uma boa opção", murmurou, com um sorriso azedo nos lábios.

Não, a morte de Tohma não seria a solução, ainda o queria muito. E isso era o que a deixava mais irritada em toda a história. Sua capacidade, completamente fraca, de gostar de alguém que nunca havia olhado para ela.

E sim através.

_**Ok, look what you've done**_

_Oh, olhe o que você fez_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Você fez todos de tolos_

_**Oh well, it seems likes such fun**_

_Oh bem, isso parecia ser divertido_

_**Until you lose what you had won**_

_Até você perder o que você tinha ganhado_

"Mika-san... o que é isso?".

Não se virou para ver o marido, amaldiçoando o tempo por passar rápido demais. Continuou a fechar a maleta, ignorando a ele e a sua pergunta.

"Mika-san?".

"Droga, não me chame assim!".

Tohma arregalou de leve os olhos verdes, não entendo o rompante da mulher. "Mas...".

"Eu odeio quando você me chama de 'Mika-san'. Parece meu pai, quando eu faço algo errado! E você definitivamente não é ele!".

Seu marido se aproximou, sentando-se na cama e dizendo, calmamente. "Perdoe-me. Eu não sabia que isso a incomodava e você também nunca me disse algo a respeito".

"Eu disse sim", Mika murmurou, os olhos azuis nublados por uma decepção que Tohma não deixou de notar. "Disse no dia em que nos conhecemos, no dia em que noivamos, no dia em que casamos... mas você não se lembra, certo?".

"E eu posso saber do que se trata essa mala?", ele não respondeu a pergunta, apontando para o objeto.

"Você não é cego e a meu ver, nenhum um pouco idiota... por issodeve ter percebidoque estou partindo".

"Partindo?", ele retirou o chapéu negro, passando a mãos pelos cabelos claros. "Para onde vai e quando volta?".

"Não sei para onde eu vou", talvez ficasse na casa de uma de suas muitas amigas ou em algum hotel. "E não vou voltar".

"O quê?".

Pela primeira vez em anos, via aqueles olhos verdes ficarem surpresos. Assustados e acuados. E pela primeira vez, Tohma não tinha a estratégia perfeita para fazê-la ficar. Isso a deixava tão orgulhosa que poderia abrir um sorriso, se o quarto não estivesse repleto de tensão cortante.

"Não se preocupe, Tohma...", começou, ironicamente. "Não estou levando meu irmão comigo e ele não vai ficar longe de você".

_**Ok, look what you've done**_

_Oh, olhe o que você fez_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Você fez todos de tolos_

_**A fool of everyone**_

_Todos de tolos_

_**A fool of everyone**_

_Todos de tolos_

"Eu não sei o que dizer", ele realmente parecia confuso.

"Não, não sabe! Para os outros e principalmente para o Eire, você sempre tem uma frase para demonstrar a sua inteligência infinita, mas com a mulher que você dorme, você não tem nada para falar!".

"Eu gostaria de saber por que estamos envolvendo o seu irmão no diálogo".

"PORQUE VOCÊ O AMA, DROGA!".

_**Take my photo off the wall**_

_Tire minha foto da parede_

_**If it just won't sing for**_

_Se ela simplesmente não cantar para você_

_**'Cause all that's left has gone away**_

_Pois tudo que restou foi embora_

_**And there's nothing there for you to prove**_

_E não há nada para você provar._

"Sim, eu amo".

Não precisou escutar mais nada. Reprimindo as lágrimas que certamente borrariam sua maquilagem perfeita, pegou sua bagagem e terminou seu uísque, tudo isso sem fitá-lo e por último, olhou para a pequena foto na parede.

Sombras de árvores se lançavam sobre o rosto de duas pessoas. Uma delas tinha um sorriso suave e mesmo assim, repleto de sentimentos. Estava vestido socialmente, um terno negro e a calça na mesma tonalidade. A outra trajava um suave vestido azul claro e a mão que segurava sua cintura parecia fazê-la a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Soltou um suspiro e virou-se em direção a saída, sabendo que imagens, por mais perfeitas que sejam, não mostram seu interior. Sua realidade.

O caminho pelo corredor foi extenso e o apartamento pareceu comprimir-se contra Mika. E por mais que seus joelhos quisessem fraquejar, obrigando-a a cair no chão, continuou firme e forte em sua caminhada para o início de uma nova vida e o fim de uma há muito tempo esgotada.

Assim que chegou perto da porta, ergueu a mão para alcançar a maçaneta e fechou os olhos, temendo tocá-la e assim, abrir um destino completamente do que planejara para si mesma no início.

Algo segurou a manga de seu vestido negro.

"Mas amo você também".

Típico de Tohma. Dizer algo no calor de uma briga e no instante seguinte, desculpando-se usando as palavras erradas. "Eu não preciso que minta".

"Eu não estou mentindo", ele insistiu, os olhos encobertos pela franja aloirada. "E espero me desculpe pelo desprezo que lhe ofereci, ao invés do amor que prometi".

"Chega, Tohma...".

"Não, deixe-me terminar", o empresário aproximou-se, ainda com a cabeça baixa. "Eu casei-me apaixonado por você, entregando meu coração em suas mãos e deve admitir, no início, tudo foi perfeito", Tohma respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. "Mas os problemas de Eire-san começaram a me afetar e eu, o único que sabia da verdade, tive de ajudá-lo. Isso foi tornando tanta parte de meu tempo que desenvolvi sentimentos confusos por ele. Mas jamais quis divorciar-me de você, obstante toda a minha instabilidade emocional".

"Então porque depois que Eire resolveu seus problemas, já estava bem com o Shuichi, você não o deixou em paz?", voltou-se, desejando mais do que tudo que pelo menos uma vez, ele a olhasse com carinho e dissesse algo que fizesse sentido. "Por que não o deixou ser feliz e tentou ser também?".

"Mika... eu jamais acreditei que o que ele tivesse com Shuichi não pudesse fazê-lo feliz. O garoto fazia tantas perguntas e...".

"EU ESTOU FALANDO DE VOCÊ, NÃO DOS DOIS OU DOS PROBLEMAS QUE VIESSEM A TER!", explodiu, erguendo o queixo dele e obrigando-o a olhá-la. "Olhe para mim e responda: Por que nunca conseguiu desprender-se do Eire, mesmo sabendo que ele não precisava mais de você?".

"Por você, Mika".

_**Ok, look what you've done**_

_Oh, olhe o que você fez_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Você fez todos de tolos_

_**Oh well, it seems likes such fun**_

_Oh bem, isso parecia ser divertido_

_**Until you lose what you had won**_

_Até você perder o que você tinha ganhado_

"Por mim!", riu, sarcástica.

"Só por você, Mika...", Tohma finalmente a encarou, sorrindo docemente. "Você sempre foi a mais forte da família e o desejo de todo homem é proteger sua mulher... infelizmente, jamais pude fazê-lo pois você não precisava de proteção, sempre tão altiva e absoluta em suas convecções. Isso me orgulhava, mas no fim, quando nada mais me restava a fazer, eu tentava ajudar seu irmão para provar-te que sou capaz... que posso cuidar de alguém".

"Você...", balbuciou, meio emocionada. "Você está mentindo...".

"Jamais falei tão sério em toda a minha vida", ele tocou seu rosto, fitando-a com amor.

"Tohma...", desviou o olhar e deu um passo a frente. "Eu precisava... precisava de proteção. Eu só queria ser forte pois... pois você sempre pareceu precisar de alguém decidida, que lhe ajudasse...", deitou de leve a cabeça no peito dele. "Pareceu-me tão divertido fingir uma rigidez que eu não tinha até perder você para um... para um problema do passado...".

_**Ok, look what you've done**_

_Oh, olhe o que você fez_

_**You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Você fez todos de tolos_

_**A fool of everyone**_

_Todos de tolos_

_**A fool of everyone**_

_Todos de tolos_

"Eu monopolizei-a e tentei fazê-la de tola todos esses anos, imaginando como expressar algo que sinto sem parecer um tolo ainda maior", ele confessou, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos. "Fiz atrocidades imperdoáveis e em seu lugar, não sei me perdoaria mas...", Tohma sorriu. "Vamos tentar de novo?".

Mika pensou em todos os motivos plausíveis para negar o que seu marido estava lhe oferecendo, mas foi só se perder num de seus raros sorrisos genuínos para saber que fugir não lhe permitiria ver o que realmente Tohma havia feito por uma perspectiva diferente.

Assentiu de leve e ele a abraçou com carinho.

O apartamento ficou em silêncio.

Ela havia sido uma tola.

Por acreditar que ele havia feito menos do que ela realmente esperava...

Fim...

* * *

**Oi, minna! **

**Sou nóvissima na seção de Gravitation, principalmente porque terminei de assistir o anime a poucos dias e só agora criei coragem de postar uma criação minha sobre um casal que na minha opinião, não foi muito bem explorado! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos de Jenny! **


End file.
